Bicycle wheel functionality can be applied in numerous ways for a range of different applications directed towards consumer use or high-performance sporting configurations that require a range of physical and mechanical attributes. For this reason many different wheel types make up a spectrum of wheel types dedicated to different applications.
Conventional bicycles require specific wheels dedicated to front and rear wheel operations, each having different bearing, spacing, and mounting arrangements to accommodate the drive train on a rear wheel and the front fork. Conventional bicycle hubs consist of a fixed body rotating around an axle which is attached to a bicycle frame using a quick release or nut fastening system. Conventional wheel systems use a single purpose fixed hub and permanently connected rim to hub wire spoke connection setups. Bicycle spoke technology also has a wide range of configurations and applications such as radial or crossover patterns dedicated to different performance and stability characteristics. Conventional rim systems depend on perpendicular tension for stability.
Progress in communication is becoming a large part of any sport. Currently all communication systems require power and modern bicycle use battery power to manage most communication functions.